memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Star Trek: Serie Animata
– | Eps = 22 (2 stagioni) | Timespan = 2269–2270 | Ship = USS Enterprise, TAS.jpg | ShipCap = La | Cast = Animated crew.jpg | CastCap = L'equipaggio durante la missione quinquennale | LogoDVD = TAS DVD title.jpg }} :Potresti essere in cerca della nuova, ancora senza conferme e nome, serie animata di Star Trek proposta da David Rossi. Star Trek: Serie Animata (formalmente intitolata Star Trek, e abbreviata comunemente con TAS, da The Animated Series), le avventure animate di Star Trek di Gene Roddenberry, intesa come seguito dei viaggi della nave stellare , precedentemente protagonista della [[Star Trek: Serie Classica|serie originale di Star Trek]]. * (composta da Yvette Blais e Jeff Michael) Sommario Sul network televisivo NBC, 22 episodi della Serie Animata sono stati trasmessi fra il e l' . Le repliche continuarono sulla NBC fino al . La serie venne prodotta dalla Filmation, una società specializzata in animazione, e gli episodi sono stati scritti da autori professionisti di fantascienza e autori di Star Trek, inclusi Larry Niven, D.C. Fontana, David Gerrold e Samuel A. Peeples. Alcune storie erano seguiti di episodi della serie originale, come (il sequel di della TOS, che nella traduzione italiana ha lo stesso titolo), (un sequel di ), e (seguito di e ). Con la sola eccezione del guardiamarina Chekov, tutti i personaggi principali della serie originale continuano ad apparire, con le voci degli interpreti originali (Chekov era assente per tagliare i costi sugli ingaggi delle voci degli attori, sebbene Walter Koenig scrisse un episodio della serie). Il dottor McCoy è adesso un comandante, mentre l'infermiera Chapel ricopre il pieno grado di tenente. Vengono introdotti anche nuovi personaggi, come Arex e M'Ress. La serie è stata la più costosa serie animata trasmessa in quel periodo, principalmente a causa della presenza di ben sei attori da Star Trek: Serie Classica che forniscono le voci ai loro personaggi. Quasi tutti gli alieni e i personaggi ospiti sono stati interpretati da James Doohan, Nichelle Nichols e Majel Barrett, sebbene alcuni attori ripresero esclusivamente il loro ruolo originale. Fra gli attori ospiti rientrati e i loro personaggi, ritroviamo Mark Lenard (nel ruolo di Sarek), Roger C. Carmel (nel ruolo di Harry Mudd), e Stanley Adams (nel ruolo di Cyrano Jones). Nonostante anche i personaggi di Amanda Grayson, Robert Wesley, Kyle, Kor, Koloth e Korax ritornano nella Serie Animata, le loro voci sono state fornite dai summenzionati "esperti" Majel Barrett, James Doohan, e dall'autore David Gerrold (nel ruolo di Korax). La serie è caratterizzata da alcune innovazioni tecnologiche come la sala ricreazione (la cui idea viene riutilizzata in seguito in TNG, in cui è nota come ponte ologrammi) e i veicoli aqua-shuttle. Sono stati inoltre introdotte molte specie aliene non umanoidi (e anche alcuni ufficiali alieni a bordo dell' Enterprise) che non sarebbero potuti rientrare nel modesto budget della serie originale. Con il rilascio dei DVD della Serie Animata, la produzione sembra che abbia cambiato la sua posizione, inserendola come parte del canon di Star Trek. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/help/faqs/faq/676.html http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/editorials/article/17178.html http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/store/news/article/35135.html In precedenza, la Serie Animata non era considerata come canonica in Star Trek canon da parte della Paramount Pictures. I riferimenti dalla serie sono stati sempre più accettati nelle altre serie di Star Trek, in particolare in Deep Space Nine e Enterprise (vedi oltre la sezione Retroscena per la lita completa di riferimenti). Gene Roddenberry disse che se avesse saputo che in futuro ci sarebbero state altre serie di Star Trek, la serie animata sarebbe stata molto più "canonica" e logica, oppure che non avrebbe prodotto affatto una serie animata. Nel 1975, la serie vinse un Daytime Emmy Award nella categoria "Miglior programma per bambini" ("Best Children's Program") per la stagione televisiva 1974-1975, l'unico Emmy come miglior serie mai vinto da Star Trek, primeggiando anche su Captain Kangaroo e La pantera rosa. Lou Scheimer accettò il riconoscimento. L'episodio consegnato alla National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences in rappresentazione della serie fu . La serie, che durò due anni, poteva essere considerata come un completamento della missione quinquennale dell' Enterprise. D.C. Fontana vedeva effettivamente tutti i 22 episodi come "anno quarto". StarTrek.com considera la stagione complessivamente come rappresentazione del quinto ed ultimo anno della missione. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/documentaries/article/42595.html Un cofanetto in DVD della serie completa è stato rilasciato il per la regione 1. Interpreti e personaggi Interpretati dalle voci di * William Shatner è il Capitano Kirk * Leonard Nimoy è il Signor Spock :And * DeForest Kelley è il Dott. McCoy con la partecipazione di * George Takei è Sulu * Nichelle Nichols è Uhura * Majel Barrett è Chapel e M'Ress * James Doohan è Scott e Arex Episodi Stagione 1 (16 episodi) Stagione 2 (6 episodi) Retroscena Secondo Voyages of Imagination, la Serie Animata venne ufficialmente rimossa dal canon su richiesta di Gene Roddenberry nel 1988. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/help/faqs/faq/676.html :Nonostante la politica canon ufficiale, Memory Alpha riconosce la ''Serie Animata come una risorsa valida. Alcune recenti indicazioni direttamente dal sito web ufficiale dispongono che la TAS potrebbe essere reinserita nel canon ufficiale di Star Trek. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/editorials/article/17178.html http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/store/news/article/35135.html Vedi anche la Politica canon.'' Gli autori dell'ultima serie di Star Trek hanno integrato numerosi riferimenti da questa serie nelle loro opere. I seguenti riferimenti sono stati utilizzati nelle serie successive: * L'episodio è stato considerato canon o "semi-canon" da parte dello staff di produzione, e in quanto tale, le informazioni da questo episodio prevalgono nelle serie successive: ** La città di Shi'Kahr ritorna in un okudagram nell'episodio chiamato "Sopravvivenza nel deserto di Shi-Kar, Vulcano", che era unche un riferimento per il kahs-wan di Spock. La città viene citata indirettamente anche in in riferimento all'Accademia Shi'Kahr, e ispirò in seguito l'omonima nave stellare , vista ma non menzionata in . Una città vulcaniana che sembra molto simile a Shi'Kahr si vede in alcuni nuovi spezzoni della versione rimasterizzata di . ** Un okudagram presentato in fa riferimento alla Sepek Academic Scholarship, che coincide con il nome del bambino vulcaniano con lo stesso nome di questo episodio. ** La Fornace vulcaniana viene citata in seguito in ed è il teatro degli accadimenti avvenuti nell'arco di tre episodi di ENT: , , e . ** Il Lunaporto ed il kahs-wan sono citati in . ** Il sehlat, apparso per la prima volta in versione animata in questo episodio, viene ricreato in CGI per . ** Il pianeta vicino, visto brevemente sullo sfondo di Shi'Kahr, viene riproposto nella versione originale di . Per l'edizione director's cut viene deciso di rimuovere il pianeta (chiamato Charis o T'Khut nel romanzo Spock's World). ** Il titolo di "guaritore" del medico vulcaniano viene riutilizzato per il guaritore Senva in . * conferma il secondo nome "Tiberius" di Kirk, rivelato per la prima volta in . Il nome è stato usato nei romanzi, inclusa la prefazione per la novelizzazione di Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * Una mappa dello spazio della Federazione, vista in , conteneva riferimenti ad oggetti astronomici menzionati in precedenza in TAS, inclusi i pianeti Canopus III, Lactra VII, Omega Cygni, Phylos e Kzin, e le stelle Beta Lyrae, e Pallas 14. * Nell'episodio , Kor rinomina il suo precedente vascello, con [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]], che era la nave da lui comandata in . Si trattava di una nave klingon D-5 (i modelli D-5 vengono mostrati in seguito in Enterprise), anche se discutibilmente disegnata come una D-7, in entrambi i casi viene comandata da Kor. * L'episodio fa riferimento alle orchidee edosiane, l'episodio cita un pesce edosiano, e vi sono diversi altri riferimenti in Enterprise alle lumache edosiane – tutti omaggi al tenente edosiano Arex. * Riferimenti a coincidenze che possono o meno essere attribuiti a termini usati per la prima volta nella Serie Animata comprendono la Flotta Imperiale Klingon ( ) e la base stellare 23 ( ). *Il nome da nubile di Amanda, Grayson, è stato citato nella serie, e in seguito ristabilito in . * Il concept del ponte ologrammi è apparso per la prima volta in , viene ripreso successivamente in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * L'idea di un turboascensore aggiuntivo sulla plancia viene rappresentata per la prima volta nella TAS, e in seguito riproposta nei film a partire da . * L'azione del movimento delle gondole di curvatura apparso per la prima volta in TAS, si vede in seguito nell'episodio TNG e nell'episodio ENT . * In , si vede una specie con un'esistenza in cui gli individui iniziano vecchi e crescono verso la giovinezza fino alla morte. Star Trek: Voyager riutilizza in seguito questa idea in uno dei suoi episodi per una specie aliena. * In , si vede un membro della specie dei Caitiani, di cui il manuale RPG FASA, Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update, identifica come della stessa specie di M'Ress. Anche altre produzioni non canon hanno attinto alcuni riferimenti dalla TAS: * Una seconda uscita per la plancia, riportata in Star Fleet Technical Manual di Franz Joseph. * Alcuni dei pianeti e degli alieni nella serie sono stati inclusi nel romanzo The Worlds of the Federation del . * L'autore Peter David in seguito integrò il personaggi di M'Ress e Arex nella sua serie di volumi Star Trek: New Frontier, iniziando con il romanzo Gateways #6: Cold Wars. * La trilogia Crucible di David R. George III include il tema di nella sua storia. * La miniserie a fumetti della IDW, Star Trek: Year Four, prende luogo durante il periodo della TAS, e comprende apparizioni da parte di Arex e M'Ress. Incongruenze della produzione Una sfortunata realtà della serie animata televisiva consiste in alcune occasionali discrepanze dei colori. La principale differenza del colore viene individuata con una accentuata presenza del rosa. All'insaputa dal resto dello staff di produzione, il regista, Hal Sutherland, era daltonico, pertanto per lui il rosa non era altro che un grigio chiaro. Le seguenti immagini vennero involontariamente ultimate con un errato colore rosa: Image:Tribbles TAS.jpg|Triboli Image:Koloth2269.jpg|Uniformi Klingon Image:Chuft Captain.jpg|Uniformi Kzinti Image:Traitors Claw.jpg|''Traitor's Claw'' Numerose altre colorazioni involontarie emergono, inclusa la breve scena in cui James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy e Christine Chapel indossano uniformi della Flotta Stellare della divisione sbagliata. Image:McCoy command uniform.jpg|McCoy indossa l'uniforme della divisione comando Image:Kirk operations uniform.jpg|Kirk indossa l'uniforme della divisione operazioni Image:Chapel operations uniform.jpg|Chapel indossa l'uniforme della divisione operazioni (a destra solo le maniche) Come risultato del corrente utilizzo di materiale riciclato, ci sono stati molti casi di equipaggiamenti e personaggi casualmente nella posizione errata. Incongruenze ricorrenti per questo filone includono le casuali apparizioni del tenente Kyle in diverse scene di sale teletrasporto, con viste ravvicinate di Scotty che usa i controlli operativi del teletrasporto, le apparizioni intercambiabili con Uhura e M'Ress alla postazione comunicazioni, e le comparse di personaggi della plancia mentre appaiono simultaneamente in altre sezioni della nave oppure sulla superficie di un pianeta. La Serie Animata inoltre apportò alcune modifiche sostanziali alle posizioni impiegate nella serie classica: * Un secondo turboascensore viene istallato sulla plancia, vicino al visore principale. * Le postazioni della plancia sono arrotondate, formando una circonferenza perfetta, anziché quella esagonale della plancia dei set della TOS. * Le scale di accesso al piano superiore del ponte della sala macchine (viste nella seconda e terza stagione di TOS) sono state eliminate. * Una griglia di un altoparlante viene spesso mostrata in immagini ravvicinate, ma nessun altoparlante di questo tipo è mai comparso nel set della plancia originale. Curiosità In questa serie, nel doppiaggio italiano, i Klingon sono chiamati Klingoniani. Vedi anche *Attori di TAS *Personaggi ricorrenti di TAS *Registi di TAS *Compositori *''Star Trek Logs'' di Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek: Serie Animata (VHS) *Star Trek: Serie Animata (DVD) Collegamenti esterni * * *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ANI/index.html Star Trek: Serie Animata] su StarTrek.com *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/bst/article/50875.html The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series] *[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/specials/article/66895.html The Animated Series Gets Real] *[http://www.danhausertrek.com/ Guide to Animated Star Trek] * * *[http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_main.html Star Trek: The Animated Series] - sito di fan Star Trek: Serie Animata Serie Animata Serie Animata ca:Star Trek: La sèrie animada zh-cn:星际旅行：动画系列 bg:Стар Трек: Анимационният сериал cs:Star Trek: Animovaná série de:Star Trek: The Animated Series en:Star Trek: The Animated Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Animacia Serio es:Star Trek: The Animated Series fr:Star Trek: The Animated Series ja:まんが宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Animated Series pl:Star Trek: Animowana Seria pt:Star Trek: The Animated Series ru:Звёздный путь: Анимационный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Анимирана серија sv:Star Trek: Den animerade serien uk:Зоряний шлях: Анімаційний серіал